


Underneath the Underneath

by Kaimachi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimachi/pseuds/Kaimachi
Summary: "Hey Sarada...Has Uncle Sasuke ever talked to you about the Uchiha Clan?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**This work is cross posted on FF.Net**  
D/C: I do not own any characters in the Naruto Franchise. All rights belong to SHUIESHA, and Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: this takes places a little while after Boruto and Sasuke get back from the past

Underneath The Underneath

Chapter 1

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

Three shuriken hit the target in succession and Sarada adjusts her glasses with a smirk.

"Heh, still got it"

She makes her way over to Boruto and Mitsuki, who are packing up their things after a lengthy training session.

"Just as skilled as ever Sarada" Mitsuki begins "As expected from someone of the Uchiha clan, I heard from my parent that the Uchiha were all very good with shuriken jutsu."

Sarada makes a face at this comment "Ah, thanks, but I wouldn't know anything about that."

Boruto stills at Mitsuki's comment, a reaction Sarada takes notice of.

"Meanwhile, you've been awfully quiet all day Boruto. I'd expect you to be pumped since you got to go on that special mission with Papa. You even got to go back to the past!"

At this Boruto avoids her gaze "Um, it's nothing, just feeling a little off is all"

Sarada and Mitsuki exchange concerned glances, but before either can say anything else Boruto interjects with a forced smile

"Anyway, let's go to Thunder Burger! I heard they have a new special. It's on me!"

Boruto begins running towards the restaurant with Mitsuki trailing behind him.

"Hey wait up!" Sarada yells out before falling into step beside her teammates. "I wonder what that was all about?" She thinks.  
_  
_  
_  
"Boruto...BO-RU-TO...BORUTO!" Sarada yells

"Oh! sorry sorry" Boruto takes a sip of his drink before glancing up at his teammates "What were you saying?"

"You keep doing that!" Sarada says sternly

"Doing what?"

"Spacing out" Mitsuki replies "I watch you closely too, and I've noticed for a while that something is wrong"

Boruto sighs deeply "I just...there's a lot on my mind you know?"

"No we don't know" Sarada began "Because you aren't telling us anything. Aren't we friends? You're supposed to lean on your friends in times like these right?"

Boruto couldn't help but realize she had a point. Tentatively he spoke again

"Hey, Sarada...has Uncle Sasuke ever talked about your clan?"

"A little bit, He talks about my grandparents and Uncle Itachi alot. And he takes me and Mama to the gravesite sometimes."

Boruto plays with his fries as he continues his inquiry "What about the other Uchiha?"

Sarada takes a sip of her drink and replies "When it comes to the whole clan it's hard to get information out of him. Papa can be sooo shannaro."

Sarada puts her hand on her chin to ponder for a minute and adds "I did read in a book that everyone died in some tragedy." Sarada continues "But Papa really loved his family! They say the Uchiha love the hardest you know!"

"I've heard great things about Uchiha Itachi" Mitsuki adds on "My parent told me he was a formidable shinobi"

Sarada smiles then adds "Yeah, Papa tells me my Uncle used to cook him HUGE feasts when their parents were out, and that Uncle Itachi really loved him"

Boruto recalls what the young Naruto told him in the past, about how the Uchiha Clan was wiped out by Sasuke's only living relative, his brother, and without thinking blurts out

"Hard to believe that someone from a clan that loves so much would slaughter their own"

At this Sarada and Mitsuki freeze

"Slaughter?" Sarada looks confused "What do you mean Boruto?"

"No it's nothing I just misspoke, I'm just a little tired" Boruto realizes his mistake, however it's too late, as Sarada presses on.

"It didn't sound like you misspoke at all, it sounded like what's been bothering you" Red slowly seeping into her irises, Sarada asks him "What do you know?"

Boruto fidgets nervously in his seat, avoiding Sarada's harsh gaze, finally admitting "When I went to the past, my dad, the younger version of him anyway, told me that your Uncle Itachi murdered your clan."

Silence permeates their booth for a few beats before Sarada begins to laugh "You've gotta be kidding me, that doesn't make any sense" She concludes "Why would he do that?"

"What do you mean? That's the truth!" Boruto, upset at the insinuation that he would lie responds angrily "Why would I take something like that so lightly?"

"Well then who would have killed him?" Sarada's eyes narrow knowingly, daring Boruto to say what she thinks he will.

"I mean, Uncle Sasuke was bent on revenge-" Boruto begins, but Sarada, who had caught on to his thought interjects

"So you're trying to say that my father, who loved his brother more than anything in the world, murdered him?"

Boruto yells back "I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out okay! That's what's been on my mind!"

"It's all confusing and I don't understand why anyone would feel like they have to murder their family! And if Uncle Sasuke felt like he needed vengeance before...what...just what happened for him to do a complete 180 on those feelings!" Boruto finishes desperately before leaning forward on the table, covering his face with his arms.

Sarada takes note of Boruto's demeanor, an anxiety that she's never seen in Boruto seems to take over all his features. His knee is rattling the table, his worried expression as he told her his concern. And she allows herself to relent and consider the possibility that what he may be saying could in fact be true.

The three of them sit in silence for a while and after what seems like years Sarada finally responds

"I don't...If what you're saying is true Boruto...what does that mean for me? Is my whole life a lie?"

A voice of clarity cuts through the sea of turbulent emotion, "Well, why don't you just ask him directly?" Mitsuki says "Sarada, isn't your dad still home?"

"Mitsuki I don't think that's such a good idea..." Boruto begins, but his hesitance is overlooked by Sarada's newfound determination.

"Yeah, he is. I'll get those answers out of him if it's the last thing I do!" Sarada rushes out of the restaurant and makes a beeline for her family's apartment.

"Shit, Mitsuki come on we have to stop her!"

"Why? Wouldn't knowing resolve the confusion both of you have?"

"Yeah, but...I can't help but feel like this isn't gonna go down well you know?" Boruto gets up and dashes out of the restaurant "Come on, we can still catch up!"  
_  
_  
_

Knocking could be heard at the door to the Uchiha residence. Sasuke, in the middle of drying dishes moves to get the door. "Don't worry Anata, I've got it." Sakura says as she moves quickly towards the front door. Sasuke puts down the plate in his hand and pokes his head into the hall to see who the visitor is.

The knocking intensifies until Sakura opens the door "Who in the world- Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Just wanted to stop by, I haven't seen you both in a while!"

"Your fault or ours? Since you're so busy being Nanadaime and all" Sakura says with a smile "Come in!"

Sakura sets out tea for each of them as they sit around the dining table. "Say, Sakura-chan you got so awesome at cooking you know, I remember we used to run from your soldier pills" Naruto says with a chuckle

"They weren't that bad Naruto, just an acquired taste" Sakura quips back "Far more nutritious than all that ramen you used to eat."

"And still eat, Usuratonkachi" Sasuke adds

"Hey! Stop ganging up on me! I'm your Hokage!" Naruto says sulking "But Sasuke, how was it? Going back to Konoha of the past? Anything you realized you missed?"

Sasuke pauses to take a sip of his tea, then replies "Nothing really changed, the city got bigger, but the will of fire remains the same"

Sakura and Naruto smile at this before Naruto hits him on the shoulder and says "Look who's saying all the corny stuff! That's my job!"

Sasuke smiles for a bit and then his look becomes somber as he adds, "Boruto found out about the Uchiha Clan"

"What, how?" Naruto looks worried "Who would have told him that?"

"You, idiot" Sasuke says "Your younger self told him about the massacre"

"Oh Naruto" Sakura sighs " How did he take it?"

"He wasn't too happy obviously, and I didn't go into too much detail about it, but I know he's confused." Sasuke confides

It's at this moment the door slams open, capturing the attention of the old teammates. Sarada appears panting heavily, Sharingan activated.

Alarmed, Sakura rushes to the door while Naruto and Sasuke check for any surrounding threats.

Sarada quickly states "Mama I'm fine! There's no danger"

Sakura breathes a sigh of relief "Well that's good, why the rush then?"

Sarada turns to her father "I need you to tell me the truth Papa."

"About what" Sasuke states, though he has a feeling of where this is going.

"Papa, I...I want you to tell me what happened to the Uchiha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! This is what I'm doing instead of writing a paper to secure the future of my education ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I had fun writing this! I hope you had a good time reading this as well! It's my first fic so I hope you like it!
> 
> Hopefully I'll update soon!
> 
> I did post this on FF.net too! So If you feel you're seeing duplicates that's because it's me! Did a smooth copy-paste ヾ(-_- )ゞ


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: All characters belong to SHUIESHA and Masashi Kishimoto

Underneath The Underneath

CHAPTER 2

"Papa, I...I want you to tell me what happened to the Uchiha." Sarada says, breathless after running to her apartment.

Boruto shortly follows after her, Mitsuki in tow "Sarada I don't think you should say anythi- Tou-chan? What are you doing here?"

Naruto sends his son an accusatory glance "I could ask you the same thing Boruto, what have you been saying?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out! I didn't mean to-" Boruto responds frantically

"It would have come up sooner or later, anyway Boruto. Don't worry about it" Sasuke reassures him.

Sarada steps further into the room and leaves her mother's arms "Is it true? Papa, is it true that Uncle Itachi killed our family?"

Naruto and Sakura exchange glances and look at Sasuke, whose eyes are now on his daughter

Sarada feels her stomach churn "Wait do you both know? Have you known this whole time?"   
She looks to her mother "Mama did you know the truth this whole time? And you didn't tell me? So what, you were just lying to me like you lied about Papa?"

Sakura is hurt and it shows "Sarada, it's not like that I-"

"Enough excuses! Is it true or not?" Sarada exclaims angrily

"Yes" Sasuke states simply

Shocked, Sarada weighs the new evidence against what she's been told in the past "So Uncle Itachi wasn't a good person?"

"Wait Sarada-chan" Naruto tries, "It's more complicated than that! Your Uncle had his reasons!"

"Reasons enough to slaughter an entire clan?" Sarada responds bitterly ""Is he actually dead? Or is that another lie you all spun?"

"No, that part is accurate" Sasuke answers smoothly, face remaining impassive

Sarada looks back to see Boruto, who is shaking his head in an attempt to get her to abandon her line of questioning. She looks around her house, at the memories she's made with her family. Walking over to the other side of the room, she picks up her family portrait, the one she begged her parents to take with her after meeting her father again. Taking in a deep breath she continues.

"So, who killed him?"

The room chills. Naruto and Sakura frantically thinking of ways to change the topic of the conversation.

"I know you heard me" Sarada says angrily, putting the picture back down and closing her eyes in frustration "Who killed Uchiha Itachi?"

"I did."

Sarada turns around to the source of the voice. Upon realizing it was her father's, a wave of shock and confusion strikes her.

"But I thought- you said he was a hero, you said he cared about the village" She manages to sputter out.

At this Naruto quickly interjects. "He did Sarada-chan! He was a respectable shinobi who gave his life to save the village he loved!"

"Then why did you kill him?" She responds bitingly 

Naruto stops at a loss for words. He looks to Sakura, who cannot seem to face her daughter. His eyes land on Sasuke next, whose gaze is trained on the shaken face of his child.

Finally, Sasuke responds.

"It's not for you to know right now. You wouldn't understand"

"It's not for me to know? I wouldn't understand? Is that really for you to decide? All my life I've been told that Uncle Itachi was a great man, a great hero who sacrificed everything for the village, but you killed him! I thought he was your brother! I thought you loved him!"

At this remark Sasuke visibly flinches, but Sarada doesn't notice, too caught up in her own attempts to make sense of the information she has been told.

"How could you kill the only family you had left?" Her head beginning to spin she adds "How could he kill his whole family?"

"Sarada dear, I think you should calm down" Sakura attempts

"I should calm down?" She whispers at first, "I SHOULD CALM DOWN?" A familiar rage growing within her that she hadn't felt since she had met her father at the tower after 9 years.

"You all are always lying to me! I know nothing about who I am or who we were as Uchiha! One minute I'm told we were great, the next I find out that my father murdered his beloved older brother!

It's so twisted! And when I ask for the truth all you say is I'm not supposed to know?" At this point her Sharingan is swirling, revealing 2 tomoe in her ruby red eyes, her voice begins to crack, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I just don't understand, why won't you tell me anything?" she then faces her father, "Papa, why won't you tell me anything about your brother, about the clan? What happened?"

Naruto tries to reason with Sarada once more, "Sarada-chan, it's far deeper than you can imagine, it's just not the right time to explain something so...complex"

Sarada fills with anger "Not the right time? When is the right time? You're all always making excuses. I'm getting tired of waiting for you to tell me what I want to know."

"Sarada-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME! Honestly, Screw all of you! If this is how it's going to be I'll...I'll leave Konoha! I'll find the answers I seek on my own! If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will!"

Upon hearing his daughters solution Sasuke stands rigidly, unsure of how to approach the situation. He thinks back on his wayward path towards power and vengeance

The people who were hurt because of his quest to find answers nobody would tell him. He thinks about how he tried to destroy Konoha upon finding out the truth, and what it took for him to change his mind about his warped vision of the future. He fixes his eyes on his daughter's heated gaze. And remembers how much he gave up to ensure her safety, her happiness. A hand suddenly squeezes his and he snaps out of his thoughts. Looking to his side he sees Sakura, wearing a smile of reassurance.

"Whatever you choose to do Anata, I'm behind you 100%"

Sasuke doesn't get a chance to choose, as Sarada, having enough of the hesitation yells out "I'm done with this! I'm done with all of you! "I HATE YOU BOTH!" Sarada runs from the apartment

"Sarada wait" Boruto bolts after her leaving Mitsuki behind with their parents.

"Teme...you really gotta freshen up on your people skills" Naruto says exasperatedly

"She's never said that before" Sakura says with a sad smile "I mean she's said some nasty things in the past, but she's never once told me she hates me...that she hates us" Sasuke puts his hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her, although he too looks downcast.

Naruto gives her a reassuring smile "Don't think too much into it Sakura-chan, She's a teenager you know? They say that stuff all the time, I'm sure she didn't mean it"

Mitsuki chooses this moment to chime in "Please pardon me if I'm being rude, but I've learned that my teammates are both incredibly smart and very headstrong. I too know how it feels to be in the dark about who I am and what my purpose is. Transparency goes a long way"

The trio stare at Mitsuki before he adds "I'll be taking my leave now" and runs in the direction Boruto and Sarada have gone.

Sasuke eyes linger on the spot where Mitsuki once stood

"Her opinion of you won't change Anata"

At this Sasuke turns his head to see Sakura and Naruto smiling at him  
\-----

Sarada runs down the main road towards the training grounds on the opposite site of town all the while thinking of the argument with her parents "Why does everyone keep lying to me? Why won't anyone just tell me the truth?"

Boruto runs after her, in an attempt to catch her "Sarada wait up!"

As they run, they pass Yaki-Ni-Q, where Shikamaru is taking Ino-Shika-Cho out for a post training meal

"Hey, wasn't that Sarada and Boruto? They looked pretty upset" Inojin wonders aloud

"Who knows? Probably shouldn't concern yourselves too deeply though" Shikamaru says while opening the restaurant door. He looks in the direction the two young shinobi had just ran in and sighs before entering the restaurant _"My job just gets more difficult by the day"_

\----

"Sarada! Sarada wait!"

"Boruto just go away! I want to be alone right now"

"But Sarada!"

Suddenly a hand grabs Boruto's shoulder "I think we should respect her wishes for now, and give her space"

Glancing over his shoulder Boruto sees Mitsuki staring at Sarada's slowly disappearing form.

"But she's our teammate! What happened to sharing our concerns? That's what friends do right?"

"I agree, but I think she's too upset to be reached in that way right now. A lot of what she knew to be true was suddenly turned upside down, and not in a good way"

Looking back in the direction Sarada headed, Boruto acquiesces "I guess you're right Mitsuki...ah man what a shitty situation!"

"You did say you feared the worst"

"Honestly it was your fault for suggesting she talk to Uncle Sasuke"

"I guess so"

"Everything is so confusing" Boruto mumbles as he and Mitsuki head to the Uzumaki residence

\----

Sarada finally arrives at the training ground and collapses on her knees, out of breath. As she recalls her father's words, frustration builds within her.

**_"It's not for you to know right now, you wouldn't understand"_ **

"AAAAGGGH" Sarada screams as she punches beneath herself with a closed fist, creating a crater in the ground.

"Not for me to know?" She punches the ground again "Not for me to know?" Concentrating chakra into her fist she punches down with all her might

"IT'S NEVER THE RIGHT TIME FOR ME TO KNOW" the force from the attack splinters the ground beneath her, raising small chunks of earth and uprooting trees.

She stares at her fist, now bloodied and bruised before turning to face a nearby boulder. She raises her fist again

"SHANNARO"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Mitsuki's personality here! I've always seen him as very practical and straightforward. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Next Update may take a little longer as I have realized that I should probably get my academics in order. But hopefully it won't be too long!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! This is what I'm doing instead of writing a paper to secure the future of my education ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I had fun writing this! I hope you had a good time reading this as well! It's my first fic so I hope you like it!
> 
> Hopefully I'll update soon!
> 
> I did post this on FF.net too! So If you feel you're seeing duplicates that's because it's me! Did a smooth copy-paste ヾ(-_- )ゞ


End file.
